


White butterfly

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: In a hospital room, Daichi and his daughter had a conversation and then a white butterfly came in through the window.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 16





	White butterfly

In a hospital room, a conversation between father and daughter flowed in a calm, peaceful and leisurely manner; so that the gentleman who was sitting on the bed would not get tired.

Entering through the window, a white butterfly appeared. Seeing it, Daichi smiled and moved his hand slightly so that the butterfly landed on his index finger.

"You came…" His voice sounded weak, but his tone was happy.

Kiyoko witnessed this scene and soon became concerned that his father's mental state was affected. Before she spoke, Daichi said:

"You won't say “Hi” to your daughter."

The butterfly came out of his finger and flew towards Kiyoko's cheek, as if it was giving a kiss, and then returned to the finger.

"This butterfly…" She had her speech interrupted.

"Yes, it's your father Suga. He came to get me."

Suga was Daichi's husband and died due to his poor health when Kiyoko was still just a small child.

"No, please don't go…" The daughter asked with a choked voice and tears in the corner of the eyes.

"Kiyoko, I'm sorry. My time has come."

She no longer held on, started to cry and the butterfly came out of its position to fly around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Daichi laughed softly.

"You really don't change. You remain an overprotective father, right, Suga?" He said looking at the butterfly, then looking back at his daughter. "He loved you very much and during the little time he spent with you, he filled you with love and affection. You are our greatest treasure, we can only be grateful. Thank you."

Kiyoko didn't know what to say and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to do it with her speech which was made difficult by crying; she just went to his father for a last hug and he returned it.

Daichi was almost lying down when he remembered something.

"Before I forget, I'm sorry I can't go to your wedding with Yachi, I wish you two are happy." He opened his biggest smile and spoke: "Goodbye, daughter."

"Goodbye, father and thank you."

After he rested his head on the pillow, the white butterfly left the room, now accompanied by its other half.


End file.
